Lore and Legends
Bara is like our own world in many ways, but has a few rules of its own. Bara also has many secrets, both ancient and modern. Here are a few things higher-level players could consider. Lore The Moon The moon hovers in one location above the world, and shifts between the seven colours of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet, staying on one colour for four days. This twenty-eight day cycle makes up one month, and during this cycle, the moon makes one fourteenth of a rotation on its axis. One lunar rotation is the equivalent of one year. Cosmology Jua The source of all positive energy, and the giver of life. What mortals refer to as the sun is in fact a mobile gate leading to Jua. Angani A collection of good-aligned planes, arranged in a circle below the sun, that are the source of all good-aligned divine magic. Any kind of landscape that can be found on Dunia can be found here. Dunia What scholars call the Material Plane. Kivuli Deep beneath Dunia, lies a realm that has never seen the sun; Kivuli, also known as the Plane of Shadow. While not technically its own plane, it is alien and far-removed enough that one could be forgiven for not realizing it is part of Dunia. Here, all things are a shade darker than they would normally be, and the world itself seems to be trying to snuff out any source of light. The Elemental Planes The Elemental Planes are planes that strongly embody the elements of earth, fire, water, and air. Uchawi Resting between Tuku and Dunia, this mysterious plane is the source of all arcane magic. Tuku This collection of evil-aligned planes that make up the underworld, arranged in a circle above Wafa Jua is the source of all evil-aligned divine magic. The landscapes here are grim imitations of those found on Dunia. Every day, a pitch-black sphere surrounded by a red aura makes its way across the bleak skies, and further poisons the land beneath it. This sphere is known as the Dead Sun. Wafu Jua The source of all negative energy. It rejects all life. What those able to survive in Tuku refer to as the Dead Sun is in fact a mobile gate to Wafa Jua. Ley Lines and Ley Line Knots It is said that there are long, thin stretches where the boundaries between this world and other worlds are at their thinnest. Most of these worlds have a specific affinity, and spells sharing this affinity are boosted near relevant ley lines. Sometimes, these ley lines will wrap or loop back around themselves. Ley lines are the ideal places to create portals to the planes they represent, but these ley line knots allow for particularly stable gates and potent casting. Every few hundred years or so, these ley lines shift locations. Some shifts are permanent, but most ley lines return to their original position. It is believed that the ability to correctly predict when and where these shifts would occur was one of the ancient gnomes' achievements. Legends Sacred, Profane, and Elemental Temples Legends tell of vast, hidden temples constructed in the honour of a specific deity. It is believed that those who complete one of these temples recieves a miracle, provided it furthers the deity's interests. The Chalice of Eternity Exactly what the Chalice of Eternity is is heavily debated by scholars. Some say that it is a single object; even in this school of thought there are disagreements. Does the Chalice serve one person or many? Others say that there are many Chalices, that must either be found, or created. All who have researched the Chalice agree on two things: the Chalice grants immortality, and answers pertaining to the Chalice can be found in the inhospitable deadlands of the Shatterflats. The Chalice is also said to have very strong ties to the Moon. As such, many druids and other moon-worshippers have set their sights upon it. The Skull Champion It is said that on the Plains of Syrrg, warriors of the Issus Tribe who have embraced death and no longer fear it can become what is known as a Skull Champion. Each Skull Champion wears a unique skeletal mask, made from a featureless Monolith funeral mask. This mask changes shape to reflect a specific emotion when the wearer enters a rage. Some say the Skull Champions were destined to be, while others say that the Monolith chooses people once they are worthy of the title. Either way, Skull Champions must be willing to dedicate his life to the arts of rage and combat. Not even the Skull Champions know what they fight for, but this is of little concern to most of them. As a Skull Champion's powers grow, he acquires the Sense of Battle, which tells them where important fights will take place. After finding it, the Skull Champion can decide for himself which side to take, if any. A Skull Champions lives to fight, and begins to fight to live. His rage and will to fight can eventually sustain him, even after suffering blows that would kill the mightiest warriors. A Skull Champion fights until there are no more battles to be fought, or until he fights a battle he cannot win. Either way, at this point, he has served his purpose, and dies in peace. The M.I.V.H.E. Project Artifacts Lexicus Magia A strange tome, bound in leather and ivory. It is said to grant a profound understanding of the arcane arts. Lexicus Technus A very heavy tome bound in etched copper plates. It is said to grant the reader a line of thinking that allows them to tap into the true potential of the resoures they come across. Blazing Falchion An ancient sword tied to the fire god, Moto. The blade appears to be made of fire, and its wielder is usually cloaked in a veil of smoke. Trident of the Riptide An ancient gilded trident blessed by the water god, Maji. Staff of the Redwood An ancient engraved staff made from a redwood tree and blessed by N'chi, the earth god. The ground is said to tremble as its wielder walks. Bow of Endless Skies An giant, ancient bow blessed by Hewa, the air god. It is said that this bow grants its wielder mastery of the skies. Drekar Longship The tuskfolk sail the seas in three classes of longship: Karvi, the small, general-purpose ships, Snekkja, the intermediate battleship, and the Skei, the largest and mightiest of longships constructed. But legends tell of a fourth type, blessed by the gods and by heroes of old, and built to battle the ancient kinandio; the mighty Drekar. Scale of Raeldarst A scale from the divine dragon Raeldarst. When active, it is believed that none can survive the intense cold it produces. Fang of Knirroskni A fang from the divine dragon Knirroskni. When active, it is said that all is consumed by the intense heat it produces.